Her true calling
by 1John212
Summary: What would happen if Chloe got what she thought she wanted only to have it all taken away from her? Betrayal hurts even when what was promised isn't true.
1. Chapter 1

"Another beautiful day in Paris, too bad this City won't be able to enjoy it." A dark voice pierced the pitch blackness of the room he was in.  
"I couldn't agree more my master. May I suggest some akumatizing?" A young female voice joined her Masters.  
"Yes you may. It is time. Ladybug here I come."

 ***A few days before***

" _Marinette, I have been wanting to tell you something for a while, I think I'm in love with you. But do you love me?"  
"Oh Adrien yes of course I love you, I always have and I always will."  
"I'm so happy. Marinette will you….. _**Marinette** "  
" _Yes?"  
"_ **Marinette**."  
 _"Yes Adrien?"  
_ " **Marinette** ,"  
 _"What is it Adrien, you know you can tell me anything."_

"Marinette, you're going to be late for school." Marinette woke up from her dream with a screaming Tikki in her face.  
"Oh no, what time is it?" Marinette yelped while jumping out of bed and running to her phone on her desk where she had placed it last night. She pressed the button, the screen light up saying 8:50am. She now only had 10 minutes to get ready and get to school before it started. Marinette ran around her room desperately trying to get ready for school so as not to be late. Once she had changed, brushed her teeth and had her bag packed (courtesy of Tikki) she opened her trap door and ran down the stairs with Tikki right behind her. She grabbed a ham and cheese croissant before kissing her parents good-bye and sprinting out the door. She ran along the pavement channelling all the Ladybug strength she could in order to get there in time. As she ran down the halls of the school towards her first class she could hear the roll being called. Every second Ms Bustier would call out a new name that would get closer to hers. 3 names, 2 names, 1 name and…..

"Marinette Dupain-Chang. Marinette?" The teacher called.  
"I'm here!" Marinette burst through the door yelling.  
"Just in time Marinette. One more second and you would have been late but please try to be a bit earlier next time. You may go and take your seat." Marinette followed her teacher's orders and went and sat next to Alya, her best friend.

"Okay so spill, why are you late? And don't give me some lame excuse like 'I had to take my dog to the vet because he ate a whole sweater.'" Alya whispered with some roughness in her tone.  
"Okay fine, I was up late designing a dress and then I slept in until about 10 minutes ago." This of course wasn't true, she had spent the night hanging out with Chat Noir but that wasn't something she could just tell Alya that would be ridiculous.  
Alya was about to reply but their teacher finished roll call and began the class. She knew her friend was lying but why? Her story was believable so Alya let it slide but not before taking some notes on what had happened.

The lessons dragged on for what seemed like days but in reality it was barely 4 hours. Adrien was exhausted, he knew he shouldn't have spent that last hour with Ladybug but he couldn't help himself. She was so funny and she was starting to open up to him just that little bit.

"… _.. And then I burst through the door having to quickly come up with an excuse."  
"Oh yes and what was that?"  
"I said, 'I had to take my dog to the vet because he ate a whole sweater.' Luckily one of my class mates got in trouble so I could go and take my seat." Both Chat and Ladybug were almost on the ground laughing, so literally that Chat almost fell off the roof top they were on.  
"I don't know about you Ladybug but I find it so hard to keep this from N… I mean my best mate. I feel like I'm lying to him every minute of the day."  
"I know how you feel. I wish I could tell my best friend too but sadly we can't….." _

Adrien smiled at the thought of seeing her again. She is his lady and he wish he knew who she was under the mask. He gave a quiet giggle at the thought of finding her.  
Nino wasn't paying attention to the lesson. Whenever the lesson was dull Nino would often watch Adrien because it was interesting how he could change his mood so quickly. One minute he would be concentrating then would burst out laughing the next, Nino would blink and Adrien would be crying. It was rather entertaining to watch.

"Hey bud, what's so funny?" Nino asked his friend when the teachers back was turned.  
"Oh nothing really. I just read something on the Ladyblog last night that I thought was funny." Nino nodded slowly not quite believing his excuse, writing it down as another thing to tell Alya about. Nino was updating on the Ladyblog with Alya last night and there wasn't anything funny put up there recently.

Nino took a sneak peek at Alya and smiled when she returned it. He thought this had gone unnoticed but sadly there were two onlookers to this occurrence. Marinette and Adrien nodded at each other and wrote a few notes down before continuing on with listening to the lesson.


	2. Chapter 2

**(This story is based after Volpina so Marinette is more comfortable around Adrien)**

The Bell rang loud and clear breaking Tikki's thoughts. It was Wednesday at about noon and the day she catches up with Plagg. She had noticed some strange behaviour between her holder's best friends Alya and Nino. They had been gazing at each other a lot more and giving excuses to be alone. It started after the Animan attack. It was so obvious and they had practically told Marinette they were dating but Marinette was too oblivious to catch the hint unlike Tikki. She and Plagg had been talking about it for weeks but she still needed it confirmed.

"Hey guys do you want to catch lunch at my house?" Tikki heard Marinette ask knowing all too well they would all say yes because everyone loves the Dupain-Chang Bakery.  
She heard answers like "Dude yes!" Nino.  
"Of course" Alya and  
"that would be great thanks, I'll just text Gorilla" Adrien.

The four teenagers hurried down the foot path eager to get there for some of Marinette's famous cheese sandwiches followed by one of Tom's beautiful cupcakes. Tikki however had a different reason for wanting to get there. She had to talk to some certain people. She remembers the day this all began. It had been only a few weeks but it felt like a life time. She and Plagg now knew Alya and Nino, but not just from a distance for the pair also knew them.

" _Plagg you can't keep doing this. One of these day you'll get spotted!" Tikki screamed at Plagg who was messing around and eating cheese. Two sets of footsteps were coming down the stairs but sadly they were not heard until it was too late.  
"Don't worry they don't suspect a thing you know how oblivious they can be. Besides they….. __**What the heck is that?"**_ _the last part finally got the Kawmi's attention.  
"It's a, a, ahhhhh mhfffff." Both Alya and Nino's mouths were covered by small hands.  
"Shhhhh you must not tell the other two, they can't know you've seen us." The two teens nodded and the kawmi's removed their hands. _

_After a time of silent freaking out, mainly just staring. Alya finally asked "what are you?"  
"We are things called kawmis. We are what give Ladybug and Chat Noir their powers." Tikki explained.  
"How?" Nino questioned  
"Through their miraculous, little pieces of magical jewellery. In this case a pair of earrings and a ring."  
"And what does this have to do with our friends?" Alya was confused.  
Plagg finally spoke being his normal self. "Think about it, who do you know that never take off their jewellery?"  
"No, but they can't be, I mean they're so different." Alya said remembering how clumsy and shy her best friend was totally the opposite of the agile and confident Ladybug.  
"But you can't tell them, they don't even know about each other. Are we agreed." Both of them nodded at Tikki. _

She didn't regret that day, not one bit. Actually she was rather glad of it. Now she and Plagg just had to get the two aside to talk to them. But that was easy, Alya was really good at coming up with excuses. She often covered for Marinette and Adrien when they had to go and fight although the superheroes didn't know this fact. All Tikki had to do was slip her a note that said 'need to talk' and she would find some way.

The door chimed and the teenagers walked through the door. "Hello, Mamma, Papa? Are you home?" Marinette called. "I have just brought my friends home for lunch I hope that's okay."  
"Oh yes that's fine honey, there is some bread and things in the kitchen. Help yourself, we're a bit busy." Sabine (Marinette's mother) called from the kitchen.

Everyone walked up the stairs and into the dining area/ kitchen and sat down. "So what do you feel like eating." Marinette asked her friends when everyone was seated. Marinette was next to Alya who was across from Nino, next to Adrien. While Marinette was distracted by thinking of what to cook for lunch Alya felt a tugging at her sleeve and a note put into her hand. She read the mysterious note. Realizing it was from Tikki. It read. 'Need to talk, already told Plagg. You need to get away from Adrien and Mari with Nino.'

"Alya what do you think we should have?" Alya looked up from her note so as not to draw suspicion and answered Marinette.  
"I think we should have your famous toasted cheese sandwiches." Everyone agreed with her and when she and Adrien weren't looking she handed the note to Nino who after skimming the note, knowing full well what it was about, nodded towards her and then Marinette's bedroom door.

"Marinette do you think you could start the sandwiches now, oh and Adrien could you help her. I have to go to the bathroom." Alya said before grabbing Nino by the arm and dragging him up towards the trap door above them.  
"Uh okay, sure, Marinette what do I need to do?" Adrien asked slightly stunned.  
"D…Don't worry about it. She does this all the time. So do you think we have enough information yet? Can we come up with a plan?"  
"Yes I think it is time. We need to help them because they can't help themselves."  
"I agree, but we can't do it now. I don't know how long they will be gone for. C…Come back here after school so we can talk and construct a plan." Marinette finished the conversation and the pair began to make lunch.


	3. Chapter 3

Alya pushed open the trap door with a thud. She turned to see if anyone was following them and then threw Nino into the room.  
"Hey, what was that for?" Nino argued only to be ignored.  
"Tikki what's the matter? Why do you need to talk to us?" Alya asked.  
"Okay, it's not really important but I have to know. Are you two dating because it seem obvious to me unlike some other people." Tikki rolled her eyes while looking in the direction of Marinette and Adrien.  
"Yes Tikki that's true, it took you a while though." Alya replied.  
"I think they are planning something, so keep your eyes open and I'll keep you updated."  
"Thanks Tikki we will." Nino thanked her before being dragged away again by Alya down the stairs and leaving the Kawmi's behind.

"Hey Plagg what do you think they could be planning?" Tikki asked her sarcastic friend.  
"What do you think Tiki? Those two are oblivious but they're not stupid, dumb yes but not stupid. They have seen all the glances and looks between Reporter and DJ. They know what's going on but they think it still needs to happen. They think they are in love with each other without knowing it but they are too oblivious to realise that they are already dating. Idiots." Plagg groaned.  
"Oh, well what can we do about it?"  
"Duh, nothing. It doesn't involve us so leave me out of it. Now get me some cheese your holder must have some around here somewhere." Plagg complained and started to look around the room they were in.  
"Well you can stay out of it but I intend to help them. I'm their inside information." Tikki stated only to have Plagg completely brush her off in favour of finding cheese.

The two Kawmis flew down the stairs at record speed so as not to be seen by their holders. They went straight to the fridge in order to get Plagg some cheese to stop him from complaining. Once Plagg had completely stuffed himself Tikki made him reluctantly go back into Adrien's bag. Luckily no one noticed their absence.

While eating lunch the friends didn't talk much. The atmosphere around them was very tense. If they could the Kawmis (well Tikki, Plagg was too self-absorbed to care) would have broken the silence but they didn't because they would've be seen by all the members at the table.

Once lunch was finished and Alya and Marinette had cleared and washed the dishes, they all left the house to go back to school.

"That was delicious thank you Mari." Alya complemented her.  
"Yeah it was great, I wish I could have that all the time rather than having all the plain food I get from home." Adrien said sadly.  
"What do you think?" Alya spoke to a Nino who was staring at the ground and clearly thinking about something.  
"Nino!" Alya said louder. And she tried again. "Nino!" still no response. " **Nino!** "  
"Huh?" she finally got his attention.  
"I asked you what you thought of Marinette's toasted sandwiches?"  
"Oh um they were great, I really enjoyed them." Nino replied not in his usual voice but the one he use when he was in trouble with his mum. Alya noticed this, pulled him aside and said.  
"Hey, try not to think about it. Tikki is going to get us some more info so don't stress. You know Marinette tells her everything." Nino nodded and they went back to the group

The four students walked up the stairs leading to the school 2 minutes before the bell was due to ring.

"I had a great time today. I wish we could do it more often." Adrien said giving Marinette a wink.  
"You're welcome anytime Adrien." Marinette smiled back at him knowing that the offer goes without saying. Ever since they had started planning Marinette and Adrien had been spending more time together much to Marinette's delight.

Both Alya and Nino were confused. Was there something they didn't know about? What happens when they aren't around? But before they could ask he bell rang and they all had to run to class. They ran as fast as their legs could carry them. Marinette couldn't afford to be late again.

"You four are starting to push my patience, you were almost late again." Ms Bustier scolded.  
"The key word there being almost Ms." Nino commented cheekily.  
"Don't push it Nino." Ms Bustier warned before sending them to their seats for the next lesson to begin.

The last bell rang through the school taking Marinette by surprise. She now had to rush home to talk to Adrien but….. People began to scream and that could only mean one thing. An akuma attack.

"I am Charity and I'm looking for Chloe Bourgeois." the akuma screamed.  
"Now that's a surprise." Marinette heard someone say sarcastically under their breath.  
'Well that ruined my plans for now.' Marinette irritably thought but she knew what she had to do. She ran to the nearest closet, ducked inside and closed the door. "Tikki, spots on." Marinette called for her transformation to start. Tikki was sucked into her earrings.

"Ahhhhh!" Ladybug could hear a scream which could only have come from Chloe.  
"Who are you and what do you want?" Ladybug yelled at the Akuma.  
"I'm Charity and I want revenge on Chloe Bourgeois!" Charity answered. She was about the same height as ladybug and had poodle dress on that resembled an army outfit. Her hair was in a tight bun with a purple ribbon holding it together.

"I know Chloe can be a brat some times." Ladybug started.  
"Hey!" Chloe complained.  
"But that doesn't mean you have to get revenge. Revenge isn't the answer." She concluded.  
"Yes it is. She's going to get what she deserves." Charity shouted and began to shoot pens and paper at Ladybug.

"Where is that stupid cat?" Ladybug said under her breath. Unfortunately as she did the same stupid cat came up behind her and thanks to his intensified hearing he caught what she had said.  
"Thanks for the confidence Bugaboo." Chat Noir startled her. "Who and what is it today My Lady?"  
"Her name is charity and she is trying to get revenge on Chloe for who knows what."  
"Really again, I just hope Chloe's okay." Chat replied truly worried about his friend.  
"It's her own fault." Ladybug resorted, mad at Chloe for about the hundredth time.  
"I'm sorry for my caring cat-itude, just use your lucky charm already." Chat said with a pun included to which ladybug rolled her eyes and then complied.

"Lucky Charm!" she yelled and in return she received a folded piece of paper.  
"What can you do with that?" Chat asked looking very scared  
"I…..I don't know."


	4. Chapter 4

"Well then have a look. I'm sure you could come up with something purr-fect."Chat Noir told Ladybug with complete confidence.  
"Okay, uh….." Ladybug stuttered looking around. The items that were highlighted were just the paper and akuma victim.  
"What? What can you see?" Chat asked desperately.  
"Just the note and victim. I don't….. Wait I have an idea" Ladybug confirmed. Before Chat could ask she sped off right towards the akuma leaving Chat there to just watch helpless.

"Hey you!" The spotted hero shouted at Charity.  
"What do you want?" She yelled back.  
"I have something for you. Just take it. I know you'll want to read it. It's from your father." Ladybug stated.  
"My….. My father?" Charity looked at her with wide, sad eyes. A purple butterfly appeared on her face.  
"No. Don't listen to her. You want to get revenge on Chloe. Remember what she did to you?" Hawkmoth tried to convince her to no avail. She walked over to Ladybug.  
"Can I have it?" The heroine gave her the letter and noticed a purple badge on her chest. Charity opened the letter and read it.

 _To my little girl  
I'm so happy that you are doing all this to support me while I fight. But do you really think this is the right way to go about it? If you want to help me just keep doing what you do every day and keep a smile on your face. You need to make the right decision, I believe in you.  
Be strong my little princess.  
Love, Daddy _

"I'm sorry Daddy. I'll stop now." Charity cried  
"NO!" Hawkmoth screamed.  
"May I have this?" Ladybug asked pointing to the badge. She nodded and handed it to her. Ladybug crushed it in her palm, released the akuma and purified it.  
"Bye, bye, little butterfly." She waved it off while it flew into the air. "Miraculous Ladybug!" she shouted while throwing her yoyo in the air and cleansing the city of all the damage caused by the akuma. She then walked over to the girl who now stood where the akuma victim was.

"What…. where am I?" The girl asked no one in particular.  
"Hey, it's okay. You were akumatized but everything is alright now. What's your name?" Ladybug said in a caring voice.  
"I, I was fund-raising for my Dad who is fighting in the war and then…." As soon as she started talking Chloe walked onto the scene. "Her, it was her. She came and knocked over everything and ruined all the signs." She raged.

"Well it was ugly. I did everyone a favour. Plus you almost killed me so I'm calling my Daddy." Chloe said snobbishly before strutting away with her phone to her ear.  
"Well you're okay now so no harm done. And don't worry about Chloe she gets on everyone's nerves. Do you know how to get home?" the girl nodded. Ladybug gave her a hug then walked away toward Chat Noir.  
"Pound it!" They both exclaimed together while bumping fists. The heard a beeping sound coming from Ladybugs earrings.  
"I'd better go before I turn into a pumpkin." She ran away into a nearby alley.  
"Me too." Chat Noir said to himself before running in the opposite direction and de-transforming.

"And another chance missed. Just great!" Adrien complained to a Plagg who wasn't listening.  
"Cheese Adrien, Cheese."  
"Shut up Plagg!" Adrien said before running out from the building he was behind.

As Adrien emerged onto the street so did Marinette. When they saw each other the nodded and walked in the others direction only to be intercepted by a very annoying Chloe.

"Oh my Adrikins did you see what happened to me? It was so horrible. The stupid girl just came at me and….." Adrien pretty much just zoned out on what she was saying before speaking himself.  
"Chloe, I'm sorry but I don't have time I have to meet up with Marinette."  
"What? Why would you want to see Maritrash she's so…." Chloe was then cut off by Adrien.  
"Sorry Chloe I have to go." He then ran off towards Marinette leaving an angry Chloe to stew.

Adrien walked up to Marinette and gave her a wave. "Sorry about that. Chloe has a knack for coming at the worst times. Anyway are we going to go back to your house to do some planning? Our best friends need some serious help." They then walked towards the Dupain-Chang Bakery.

 **At the bakery**

"So how are we going to do this?" Adrien asked. Marinette thought for a minute before putting a devilish smile on her face.  
"Okay so here's what we do. First we….." Marinette began to whisper into Adrien's ear. Luckily she was loud enough for both the Kawmi's to hear every word.

When Adrien and Marinette were distracted by planning Tikki gave Plagg a signal and they both meet on top of Marinette's bed on the roof loft.  
"Okay so I'm guessing that you heard what they said Plagg."  
"Duh, of course I did but I'm not getting involved remember."  
"Oh come on Plagg. Anyway we have to tell Alya, this could be a perfect opportunity. Operation Adrienette is a go." Tikki exclaimed a little too loud so if Marinette and Adrien were listening they would have heard but they were currently distracted.  
"Operation what the heck?"  
"Operation Adrienette. It's something Alya and I made up a few days ago."  
"Whatever. Do what you like. I'm going to find some more cheese." Plagg stated before lazily flying back to Adrien's bag.

"I think it's time Alya knew. Time to give her a call."


	5. Chapter 5

Alya heard her phone ringing on her desk. She was reading an interesting book on journalism, it was a real page turner. She let it ring while she finished the page that she was on. It rang once, twice, three times then Alya picked it up.  
"Hey Mari, what's up?" Alya answered the phone by saying.  
"Alya its Tikki. I don't have long but we need to talk, I have an idea for operation Adreinette. Can I meet you at school tomorrow?" Tikki explained.  
"Sure, at lunch. Should I bring Nino?"  
"That would be great, oh no Mari's coming. See you later Alya."

Tikki hung up Marinette's mobile then threw it back into her bag just as Marinette walked over and picked it up.

"So I know this really good restaurant in town that Alya has been talking about nonstop. We were planning to go by ourselves but if I don't tell her that you and Nino are coming she would come of her own free will." Marinette told Adrien the most crucial part of their plan showing him the website of the place.  
"And I'll just tell Nino that my father needs me to try out this new restaurant but I don't want to go alone." Adrien confirmed.  
"Well then, shall we set a date?" Marinette asked with a smirk.  
"Yes we shall."

 ***The next day at lunch time in the broom cupboard***

"So Tikki, you said you had some info for me and a plan for Adrienette?" Alya more or less interrogated Tikki.  
"Oh come on not this again." Both Plagg and Nino said in unison.  
"Come on Plagg we're going. Fill us in on the plan later." Nino groaned walking out the door and going in the direction of where Adrien and Marinette were seated.

"So, you got a plan?" Alya eyed her small companion with a knowing look.  
"You bet I do! Here's what we do first….."

 ***Back at the lunch table***

"Okay, are you ready for Friday? I sure hope this works," Adrien asked Marinette when they were alone.  
"Yeah, pretty much, but there is just one thing I should tell before we continue this conversation."  
"And what is that?" Adrien was confused. What could she possibly need to tell him now?  
"Look who's coming this way." They pair turned to find Nino walking towards them.

"Okay you two, I think we should be getting back to class. Alya will join us later." Nino said trying to distract them from a small black cat who was very slowly and annoyingly going back into Adrien's bag. Nino would swear that he was doing it on purpose.

"You're right let's get going." They all got up from where they were sitting and began to walk I the direction of their next class but as always Chloe had to ruin the moment.  
"Oh Adrikins, What are you doing with these losers? You should have come and sit with me at lunch, it would have been so much nicer and the conversation would have been more sophisticated." Chloe insulted.  
"Sorry Chloe but these losers as you call them are my friends and I would much prefer to joke around with them. Plus we have to be getting to class so I'll see you later." Adrien added before walking away with the others and joining Alya as she came out of the storage cupboard.

"How could Adrien do that to me of all people? I'm so much better than those pieces of trash. What do they have that I don't? _Humph_ I'm going to have a talk with my little Adrien and set him straight." Chloe ranted before storming off in the same direction as the others just left in with a scared Sabrina following close behind.

The door slammed open and who else but Chloe Bourgeois walked through it.  
"Adrien! I need to talk to you now!" Chloe stared him down ignoring the complaints of the students and teacher alike.  
"Chloe not now we're in the middle of class." Adrien also complained quite embarrassed and barely looking up from his books.  
"I don't care. We are talking now and there is nothing anyone can do about it." Chloe argued back but looked shocked when Adrien suddenly stood up enraged by what she had just said.  
"Chloe, you don't own this school nor the people in it. You can't come in here and think you can just yell at me during class. You insult and bully my friends, threaten the teachers and ignore anyone who doesn't interest you. I've had enough. So just shut up and go away!" Adrien fumed then sat down and ignored anything that Chloe could say in response. She didn't say anything, just grunted, stormed away and began to cry. Sabrina following her with a small smile on her face.

 ***Outside the school***

Chloe leaned against the wall with tears spilling down her cheeks. How could he say those things to her? She was perfect and only did those things to the people who deserved it. They didn't do what she said so they had to be punished. Adrien would do have done the same thing. She was right, she always is.

As she drowned herself in her own self-pity she didn't notice a black and purple butterfly flapping its way towards where she was sitting. It flew three circles around her head and then began its decent.


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh go away won't you. I have enough to deal with I don't need you to make it worse. Yes I know what you do and no I don't want anything to do with it." Chloe complained. She waved her hand a couple of times to signify that she wanted it to go away and continued to sob into her hands. The akuma, realising it wasn't going to get anywhere with this girl gave up and went looking for another victim.

" _Well, well, well this is interesting. Someone who can resist an akuma. I could use this." Hawkmoth chuckled watching the scene unfold before him. "Come to me my little devil, come."_

Chloe heard the voice in her head and found it hard to resist its command. She stopped crying stood up and headed towards the lair of Hawkmoth. Her brain went on automatic so she didn't know where she was going. All she knew is she had to get there. She stumbled up a large stair case and charged through a bulky door into a pitch black room to which a super human stood unnoticeable. He then opened a window and a stream of light came into the room.

"Good you are here. I have a deal for you." The figure whose name was Hawkmoth said.

 ***Back at school***

Class went back to normal after about 10 minutes of fussing. The lesson was Maths and board everyone to death (well almost everyone. Max was loving it.) Nino did what he usually did in this situation. Watch Adrien.  
"What's up my man?" He asked Adrien after seeing the frown on his face.  
"The roof." Adrien said sarcastically.  
"Don't start this again. Tell me what's wrong."  
"What makes you think something is wrong?"  
"Well, it could be the frown on your face, the annoying attitude or the fact that the teacher just called on you to respond to a question and you didn't even flinch." Nino smiled as Adrien looked up shocked, embarrassed and asked the teacher to repeat the question again to which she obliged.

"That is the funniest thing I've seen all day." Nino snickered once Adrien had finished and the teachers back was turned.  
"What is?"  
"You."  
"Haha whatever."  
"So what's wrong with you this time? Had more girls fawning over you eh." Nino teased.  
"No. I just can't believe that I said those things to Chloe. I know she deserved them but still she may never talk to me again and I don't know if I could take that." Nino looked at him in shock and they sat in silence for a good hour.

The bell rang for the start of sixth period in which they had maths again (double period) and as soon as it did Chloe walked calmly through the door with no trace of anger or sadness in her body. She walked up to Adrien and said, "Adrien you were right, I shouldn't be treating people the way that I have and I'm sorry." With that she sat down in her seat and began to listen to the lesson for the first time in her life.

As she sat through class Chloe thought of all the things that had happened over the last hour.

" _Good you are here. I have a deal for you."_ _Hawkmoth said without turning around.  
"And what makes you think I would accept?" Chloe sassed  
"What do you want most in the world?"_

" _Well I guess to be Ladybug but we both know that ca….." she was cut off by the super villain.  
"What would you say if I told you that I could make you bigger and better then Ladybug and Chat Noir put together. And all you have to do is agree to be my sidekick and help me get their miraculous." He finally turned around to face her.  
"I guess I would say that we have a deal." She shook his hand agreeing to whatever he had in store. _

She couldn't wait to get started on her new job and new life. Chloe the super villain, it had a ring to it. She knew what her miraculous was, a glowing bug but she didn't know what to call herself. She had thought of some names, Glow Worm, Fire Fly or Fire Worm, she was still pondering it and she would have more of a think tonight but for now she needed to make everyone think she had changed into a good person, which was of course a lie but as long as they believed it everything would turn out perfectly. She would get her revenge and everything she could ever want, respect, fear, fame, having those stupid friends of Adrien banished and would have Adrien all to herself.

" _This is different from being akumatized. You are now my sidekick. I will always rely on your help and Ladybug can't simply smash the object and you're back. You know what you are doing and have full control." Hawkmoth smirked  
"Here is your miraculous." He then handed her a gold and blue flower hair pin._

It was so beautiful she just couldn't stop looking at it. But she couldn't lose it. She did have one problem. Keeping her identity. Hawkmoth was very clear that she couldn't tell anyone her identity. He said the miraculous would help but she can't make it easy for anyone who saw her. Her first mission was to get close to Ladybug and Chat Noir and get them to trust her.  
There was one more thing that she got with her miraculous and it was the best thing of all.


	7. Chapter 7

_**There was one more thing that she got with her miraculous and it was the best thing of all...  
**_ _"There is one more thing that you get with these powers. It's called a kawmi." Hawkmoth said keeping his face straight. He handed her a mirror about the size of her hand with a blue rim and lightning pattern on the outside. "This can help you. It gives you your power and will answer your questions. Both Ladybug and Chat Noir have them. You may give it a name so it is easier to refer to."_

Chloe looked down at her bag which was slightly agar and saw the blue design, realizing her mistake she then closed her bag so no one else could see it. She wondered if Ladybug and Chat Noir carried their mirrors around with them. What was she thinking, of course they did how else did they get their powers so quickly.

She smirked as the bell rang for the end of the day. If she really wanted people to think she had changed she would have to do the unthinkable. She would have to be nice to Marinette. This was going to be horrible but it was all for a good cause, world domination. Once this is over she will stand alongside Hawkmoth as rulers of the world.

She got up from her set and walked over to where the 4 friends where still seated.  
"Hey guys I'm sorry for how I treated you, I was wrong. Truce?" She wasn't really sorry of course but as long as they thought she was it would be fine.  
"Thank you for apologising." Adrien started.  
"We forgive you, everyone deserves a second chance." Marinette finished subtly smiling at Adrien. The others reluctantly nodded after being elbowed in the gut but the first two. They weren't quite convinced, something was wrong with this whole situation. But they ignored it in favour of packing up and going to the park. The four had planned to go to the park after school.

"Thanks." Chloe said before walking away. Marinette accepted her apology. Why would she do that? After everything Chloe had done to her she still forgave her. Well I guess who could resist the charms of Chloe Bourgeois.

"Okay guys, I'll meet you at the park I just have to go and grab the picnic." Marinette said while packing her bags.  
"Okay girl, we'll meet you there." Alya agreed  
"Wait, I'll come with you." Adrien said following Marinette as she walked out the door and into the hallway. She smiled at him as a response and the two left the school.  
"Well he sure was egger." Nino chuckled.  
"Yes, yes he was." Alya joined in.

 ***In hawkmoths lair***

"At the next akuma attack I want you to follow their every move. I need some dirt on them. Anything at all that I can use against them." Hawkmoth commanded Chloe. "I can sense negative emotions, its time. Come to me my little akuma and evilize." He said while taking a white butterfly in his hand and turning it a dark purple.  
"Yes my master." Chloe stated before leaving the room with bad intentions in mind. She ran into an ally, pulled out her 'kawmi'. "Jewel, light up!" she shouted and transformed into the supervillain fire-worm. She wore a blackish purple suit with lightning strikes all through it. Her mask was a similar design and her hair was in a ponytail with a purple streak through it and her hair pin had turned purple with 5 jewels in the middle. In her hand was a black lamp post about a foot long. "Okay so I can turn invisible, that's helpful but it runs out after 5 minutes so I better use it wisely. I have another power, I can shoot fire from my hands. I'll pretend that is my power and keep the invisible thing to myself. I also have a weapon, weirdly it is a lamp post. Anyway I best get going and prepare for the super duo to crash the akuma party."

 ***At the park***

The teenagers were all seated on a rug with the picnic basket. "Well that was weird." Nino said abruptly.  
"What was?" Adrien asked.  
"What do you think? Chloe of course. And her sudden apology. She was her normal Chloe self not 3 hours ago." Alya reminded them.  
"I guess that was pretty weird but as I said before, everyone deserves a second chance." Marinette corrected.  
"Okay, but don't expect me to like her." Alya agreed.  
"Of course not."  
"Good because you know that isn't going to happen." Alya made Marinette acknowledged.

"I am coquet and I am looking for Marinette Dupain-Chang!" Fire-worm's distraction announced.  
"Adrien, take Marinette somewhere safe, well keep her away." Alya yelled and without a second thought he took Marinette's hand and ran with all his might. His main priority was her safety. They ran down the street and into Master Fu's home, the safest place he could think of.

"Adrien, why are we here?"  
"This is my um….. Uncles house, Uncle Fu. No one will suspect you being here. Uncle Fu! Uncle Fu?" Adrien searched the house.  
"Yes?" The pair turned around to see a short Chinese man in a Hawaiian shirt.  
"Uncle Fu" Adrien said winking. "My friend Marinette is under attack from an akuma and I didn't know where else to take her. Could you look after her while I go and 'rescue' my friends?"  
"But of course Adrien." Adrien then took off running out the door and back down the street towards Alya and Nino.

"Hey Master Fu. You didn't tell me you had a nephew especially when you are over 180 years old." Marinette interrogated.  
"He's my great, great nephew and shouldn't you be getting going Marinette or should I say Ladybug." Master Fu replied.  
"Fine but his conversation isn't finished. Cover for me if Adrien comes back please." She then also ran out and down the street.  
"They have no idea." Master Fu chuckled and Wayzz joined him.


	8. Chapter 8

"And the challenge begins." Fire-worm thought to herself watching Ladybug and Chat Noir finish of the latest akuma.

"Bye, bye little butterfly." Ladybug waved. "Miraculous Ladybug!" She shouted as she threw her yoyo up into the air. Ladybugs flew all over Paris and everything went back to normal.  
"What happened why am I here?" The now unakumatized girl asked.  
"It's okay, you were akumatized but we fixed it. Oh and pound it." Ladybug said bumping Chat Noir's fist with her own.  
"What do you have against Marinette?" Chat Noir was inquisitive to hear her answer.  
"Uh, Marinette, she is always getting in the way. She keeps on flirting with Adrien and it just isn't fair." She said in disgust.  
"Wait, Marinette flirts with Adrien?" Ladybug and Chat Noir said at the same time in surprise.  
"Yeah, they are always laughing at inside jokes, winking and smiling at each other. Is just so obvious that she is using him." She answered.  
"Do you know Marinette?" Ladybug asked.  
"No"  
"Well I suggest that you just ask her. I think you will find there is a different story as to why that is happening." Ladybug finished before throwing her yoyo in the air towards a statue and swinging away.

"Well looks like I will be following Chat Noir today." Fire-Worm thought to herself. She stayed in her hiding spot while Chat Noir finished dealing with the stupid girl who had let herself get akumitized. As if Chloe would ever let herself get akumitized.

Chat Noir used his baton to jump from building to building with Fire-Worm hot on his tail literally.

"Hmmm, hmmmmm, hmm, hmmmmm." He hummed a merry tune as he dawdled across one roof top but started to sprint when he heard a beeping noise coming from his ring. He sped away bounding over chimneys and flowers still with Fire-Worm following all the way.

"Hang on a second. We're heading towards my Adrien's house. Maybe he lives nearby. I could go and see him after this is done." Chloe thought. Chat Noir continued to head in the direction of the Agreste mansion. Much to her surprise he jumped through the window into Adrien's room. Something wasn't right. It wasn't likely that Adrien knew Chat's identity so that only left one option but she had to have it confirmed. She leaped and grabbed onto the brick wall beside the window and peered in. Her theory was confirmed when Chat Noir yelled 'Claws out' and detransformed into Adrien. Weirdly this did not surprise her one bit. It was like she already knew it. Adrien or not she had a mission to complete.

"Caché!" She yelled and turned invisible then she slipped in through the still open window. Her feet landed lightly on the floor of Adrien's room.

Adrien lay flat down on his bed and day dreamed about Ladybug, the usual routine after fighting an akuma. Plagg had just stopped trying at this point and went to eat his cheese in the bathroom where he wouldn't be bothered for the next half hour.

"Oh Ladybug, she so beautiful, kind-hearted, caring..." At this point Fire-Worm just rolled her eyes and stopped listening. It was obvious that Chat Noir wasn't just flirting with Ladybug but he was fully in love with her. She wrote this fact in her note book. It was good info but she needed some more. She walked over to his computer screens and checked he wasn't looking before turning on the computer. She didn't find much more then she already knew on the computer but what she did find was his diary in the top draw in his closet. When she picked it up it became invisible at her touch then she leaped out of the window and onto the street. Her hair pin buzzed for the 4th time. It did this rather than beeping because that would give away her location. She ran the rest of the way to her father's hotel and into her room, she needed to photocopy the diary then get it back before Adrien saw it was missing.

She jumped in through her balcony and into her room. She dropped her transformation and went over to the printer in the corner of her room. There were about 100 pages or so all filled with Adrien's private thoughts. This should give her some very interesting information.

After 15 minutes of turning and copying pages Chloe had finished and was about to leave to put it back when there was a knock at the door. "Miss Chloe, you're friend Sabrina is here." One of the door men at the hotel said. She panicked and hid everything under her bed before letting Sabrina in.

"Hey Chloe." Sabrina walked into the room and greeted.  
"Hello Sabrina." Chloe replied.  
"Are you okay? It's just, after Adrien yelled at you, you sort of changed. I'm not saying it's bad but still."  
"I'm fine, I just realised that he was right and I need to clear up my act. But are you here for any reason in particular?" She in the kindest voice she could muster. If she could fool Sabrina she could fool any one.  
"No not really, why?"  
"It's just I'm a bit busy that's all." With that Sabrina nodded and walked out the door. As soon as it shut Chloe bolted to her bed and took out the papers from underneath.

"Okay time to put this back where it belongs." She then transformed and jumped back out through her window heading towards the Agreste mansion.

* * *

 _ **Caché means hidden in French**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry about the late update but I had a bad case of writers block.**

"Miraculous Ladybug!" A girl who was wearing a red and black spotted spandex said as she caught the yoyo that was falling into her hands. "Sorry kitty but I have to split don't want you seeing me as a pumpkin, it's not Halloween." Ladybug joked then ran away and was quickly followed by Fire-Worm. They ran over the roof tops of Paris. Bounding up and everywhere. Ladybug was so fast it was as if she knew she was being followed. Then there was a beep and Fire-Worm knew she had her cornered. Just as she was about to find the identity of the great Ladybug, the spotted heroine jumped into a dark ally and was lost among the shadows.

"Oh come on." Chloe yelled while she de-transformed just inside the ally that was beneath her. Right after she did that Marinette walked out of the same ally Ladybug had gone into.  
"Hey Chloe, what are you doing here?" she asked politely.  
"I decided to take a walk. But now I'm lost. Do you think you could help me find my way home?" Chloe replied just as politely.  
"Of course I can. It's this way." She pointed in the direction of the Mayors hotel. The two girls began to walk together making small talk as they went.

Realisation struck Chloe when she entered her room.  
"Marinette came out of the same ally as Ladybug went into. They have the same hair, eyes, everything. It must be her." Chloe ran to her window, jumped out and transformed in mid-air. "Jewel, light up!" She shouted then landed hard on the ground with thud.

" _I've got them now. I wonder why it took so long. The answer was staring me right in the face the whole time."_ She thought. _"Luckily for me I know where her diary is, and how to get into it."_

 ***In Marinette's room***

Fire-Worm fell onto Marinette's balcony and then slipped through the open hatch into her room. She lay on her bed so the only thing she could see was Marinette (and not Tikki luckily)

"Tikki, I don't know about you but I think it's strange Chloe's sudden niceness. What do you think?" Marinette was sewing a small hoodie for her beloved kawmi Tikki while asking said kawmi about her strange acting class mate.  
"I don't know Marinette but just keep an eye out. It doesn't seem like Chloe to do this but let's just hope it's for all the right reasons."  
"Thanks Tikki." Marinette finished stitching the last part of the small clothing in her hands.

" _Ungrateful prick, I do something nice and she thinks it's suspicious. I wonder who she's is talking to."_ Fire-Worm thought to herself.

"Here I'm finished, try it on." The small kawmi flew right into it and it fit nice and snug. "It's perfect, thank you Mari!" she exclaimed.  
"Well that's another day of being Ladybug almost over, how about some dinner hey?" Marinette got up from her seat and walked out the door with Tikki inside her purse.

"That answers my question." Fire-Worm said after checking Marinette or rather Ladybug was out of earshot. "Now where did I see her diary last?" She let her transformation down to give her Kawmi a break and began to search as Chloe. She looked all around the room trying not to make it look searched. Then she found it on a high shelf next to her bed in a spot that it wouldn't be noticed unless you were looking. The one problem was that she couldn't find the key. Just when she was about to give up and take it home to smash it, something caught her eye. A light flashing from one of the wooden rafters on the opposite wall of the room. This confused her because it was unlikely that either Marinette or Ladybug could reach it let alone Chloe herself. So how did it get up there? She needed some help so she talked to her kawmi for the first time. She picked up the small decorated mirror and spoke.

"Uh….. Mirror, Mirror… In my hand?….. No that's not right. Jewel can you tell me how to get the key from the rafter over there?" She pointed to where the key was.  
Words came up on the surface of the mirror. 'Use your pole to volt up towards it but make sure you are invisible in case someone walks in.' Chloe obeyed it and gained the key within a minute. She grabbed the diary and jumped out of the window just in time before Marinette walked through the door.

"Well that was a good dinner and now for the best part of the day, homework time, yay." Marinette said sarcastically. "But I'm going to do a diary update first. Tikki could you go and get the key?" Tikki nodded and flew up to its usual hiding place but it wasn't there. She searched around and on the floor hoping it had just fallen. At the same time Marinette went over to where her diary always sat to find it was also missing. They had a big problem and it was almost impossible to fix.  
"It's gone!" they said at the same time. "What are we going to do?"

 **If you want to know where the key is have a look at this picture and I'm sure you can guess.**

 **wiki/Marinette's_room?file=**


	10. Chapter 10

"Marinette stop, this isn't helping things, it's clearly not here and it's not something you could just loose. Someone has taken it and we need to get it back." Marinette stopped rummaging around her room and finally realised what a mess she had made. Her room had clothes, books and all sorts were all over the floor.  
"I'll just have one more look in the top shelf." Marinette stood up from where she was kneeling down, walked to the bottom of the stairs to the loft and climbed up them. "Wait, this is weird, its back."  
"I guess there was nothing to stress about." Tikki flew up and had a look herself. The diary was back. She flew up to the wooden rafter, the key was back to. Strange.

" _Hahahaha that's what you think Marinette, but now I know all your secrets and I_ _will_ _use it against you." An invisible Fire-Worm laughed and jumped out the window still oblivious to Tikki's existence._

"Tikki I need to talk to Chat." With that she transformed and swung to their favourite spot, the Eiffel tower. She landed on one of beams that is out of reach for the public and began to ring Chat Noir.  
"Hello? Ladybug what's the matter?"  
"Hey Kitty. I need to talk could you come to the Eiffel tower?"  
"Sure, give me 10 minutes."  
"Okay Chaton, see you soon."

Ladybug sat on the beam for 10 minutes in her own world until "Hello My lady!" This made Ladybug jump 5 feet in the air and because she was a super hero you can imagine it was actually 5 feet.  
"Oh hey Chat, come sit." She patted the metal next to her and Chat Noir sat down.  
"So what did you need me for?"  
"Well….. I may have slipped up a bit." Ladybug said guiltily.  
"What do you mean by that My Lady?"  
"You see, I'm a planning type of person and I like to write things down so I may have kept a small diary. It was perfectly safe."  
"Was?" Chat Noir eyed her off.  
"Yes that was until about an hour ago when I came back from dinner and couldn't see it. I looked everywhere but I couldn't find it. Then suddenly it was there again and I think someone may have read it." Ladybug said the last part into her lap.

Chat Noir pondered this for a minute then remembered something. He wasn't sure but he thought his diary went missing for about 30 minutes yesterday.  
"Ladybug, I have a confession."  
"And what might that be Chaton?"  
"I also keep a diary and it went missing for about half an hour yesterday." Chat Noir shook his head at his own stupidness how could he not have noticed.  
"I think someone has found out our identities and I don't know what will happen next. I don't want you finding out from anyone else but me. Meet me at this spot 12 o'clock sharp." Chat Noir thought about what she had said then it suddenly hit him.  
"Are you saying what I think you are?"  
"Yes, I want it to come from my lips and not from someone else's. I want to show who I am."  
"Are you sure?"  
"I have never been more sure in my life." With that they stood up, Chat kissed his lady's hand and they jumped off in opposite directions.

 ***Marinette's room***

"Tikki, I can't believe I'm going to do this. What if it goes wrong? What if he doesn't like who I am or worse he never wants to see me again? Good-bye being a super hero duo if there isn't a duo to be super." Marinette passed around her room in a stressed frenzy.  
"Marinette, stop stressing. It's going to be fine. Chat Noir is going to love you with or without the mask. Whether you are Ladybug or Marinette you are the same loveable, caring, kind, bubbly person that everyone loves."  
"Thanks Tikki, I'm going to go and get ready. I want my kitty it see a nice me when he sees me for the first time."

 ***Adrien's room***

"Wow I can't believe it, she wants to show me who she is. I'm so excited. I wonder who she is, what's her favourite colour is or if I know who she is outside the mask." Adrien bounced up and down until Plagg spoke.  
"And what if the love of your life, your lady is none other than Chloe?"  
"That couldn't happen could it. Please tell me it's not her. No she was anti-bug it can't be her." Adrien said in relief. "I bet she is even more beautiful under the mask. What if I stutter or just stare, what if I get nervous and run away?"  
"Beats me kid, just give her some cheese and everyone will be happy." Plagg lazily remarked.  
"You're no help at all Plagg. I'm going to go get ready and don't stuff cheese down the sofa while I'm gone." As soon as Adrien was gone Plagg in spite of what his holder had said moments before started stuffing pieces of cheese in the cracks then lay on the couch and continued eating.

 ***Marinette's room 11:50***

"Okay Tikki, let's get going. I don't want to be late on one of the most important days of my life." Marinette came out of the bathroom and went towards her kawmi.  
"I couldn't agree more." Was her reply.  
"Tikki transform me!" and with that Ladybug leapt out of the window into the cool night air.


	11. Chapter 11

***On the Eiffel Tower***

Ladybug sat on the beam she had been on earlier that day having some doubts about her decision but still the pro's out lined the con's (yes she had made a list, so far it was at 23 pro's and 14 con's).

"Hello My Lady. Thinking are we?" Chat turned up on the same beam in the same spot he was before.  
Ladybug stood up with a wobble. She turned to her Kitty and said "are you ready to do this?"  
"As ready as I'll every be." He replied.  
"Okay how are we going to do this? I was thinking turn around count to three and….."  
"Yeah sounds good." With that the two turned around.  
"One….. Two….. I can't do this!" Ladybug exclaimed interrupting the count.  
"Hey it's okay. I'm right here." Chat said turning around and giving her a hug. "Would you prefer to do it like this?" Ladybug nodded and they started the count again.  
"One… Two ….. Three" nothing happened.  
"We need to say words." Chat said.  
"Okay one….. Two….. Three" still nothing. The two super heroes then heard something sounding like 'for goodness sake' and both their transformations were let down. But they still didn't let go of each other.

After five minutes the kawmi's started to get bored (well Tikki, Plagg got bored straight away but Tikki held him down).  
"You can't stay like that forever. What are you afraid of?" Tikki asked.  
"That he/she won't like who I am." The super civilians said at the same time. "Trust me you won't be disappointed. Now close your eyes." They obeyed. "Step away from each other slowly." They both took one step backwards. "And open your eyes." They obeyed and saw the last person they expected.  
"Adrien?"  
"Marinette?"

 ***Marinette's room***

"It was him the whole time? The guy I am totally and utterly in love with is also my best friend and I couldn't see it. How could this even happen?" Marinette paced her room.  
"Marinette you're stressing too much. Who would you prefer it to be? The dude is totally in love with you shouldn't you be so happy….." then there was a sudden knock at the trap door and Alya barged in.  
"Tikki I got your….. Oh….. Hey Marinette."  
"Wait now you mean to tell me Alya knew to!" Marinette cried.  
"She didn't find out on purpose. It was by accident I promise." Tikki explained.  
"Sit here and we'll tell you the whole story." The three walked over to the chaise lounge and they began their tale.

 ***Adrien's room***

"I….. I don't know what to do. The love of my life, I've found her and I don't know what to do. This should be the best day of my life but….." Adrien's rent was interrupted by his kawmi.  
"I don't know what to do." Plagg mimicked. Adrien gave him a glare.  
"Want to contribute to the class Plagg?"  
"No I'm good." Plagg replied sarcastically. Nino quickly knocked on the door to give Adrien warning then snuck into the room. This regularly happened seeing as Nino want allowed to be in the house.  
"Tikki called and….. Oh….. Ha, ha. I forgot you would be here. Sorry Plagg." Plagg rolled his eyes and shrugged continuing eating his cheese.  
"So Nino knew as well….. Can this day get any more annoying?"  
"Hey it was an accident okay I'll tell you what happened but first you need to sit down and have a drink." Adrien did as he was told and Nino began.

 ***The next day at school***

"I don't think I can do this Man, she's just so, so." Adrien stressed.  
"Beautiful, charming, adorable, cute, funny, happy, bubbly….." Nino tried to finish.  
"All of the above!" Adrien confirmed.

 ***A few feet away***

"Alya I can't. He's just….. Oh no he's looking straight at me."  
"Of course he's looking at you what else would he be looking at. Chloe?" the three females shuddered at the thought.  
"It'll be fine Marinette. What have you got to worry about? It's just Chat Noir, your best friend." Tikki comforted.  
"Hey!" Alya looked offended.  
"Okay one of your best friends. Happy?" Tikki said the last part to Alya.

"But she's/he's just so….." The super duo said at the same time not noticing how close they were getting to each other.  
"Perfect!" they took the last step and stood opposite.

"Hi" Adrien waved.  
"Yeah hi" Marinette replied.

"This is where you ask for her hand and walk her into school." Nino whispered into Adrien's ear. He only knew how to do this because he had lessons from Adrien himself in how to be a gentlemen to impress Alya.  
"Oh right, Marinette would you like to go to class?" He said offering her his hand. She nodded and took it with a smile on her face.

 ***In the class room***

After reluctantly deciding that Adrien and Marinette should sit together in the front row the teacher walked in and started roll call.

"Agreste, Adrien" their teacher started.  
"Present!"  
"Bourgeois, Chloe. Bourgeois, Chloe? Chloe?"  
"She's not here Miss I think she's sick." Sabrina perked up.  
"That's weird. I think that needs some checking up on don't you Kitty." Marinette whispered to her out of disguise cat. Then blushed realising what she had called him.  
"Don't worry, I love it when you call me that. And that sounds like a plan to me. She never misses a chance to come to school to see me."  
"And torment me as much as is humanly possible. Anyway I think we should go at lunch. And bring those two love birds with us. And they think we haven't noticed." The two giggled, nodded and continued on with the lesson.


	12. Chapter 12

"Daddy I simply can't go to school. I feel so sick _cough, cough_ see." Chloe lied.  
"No of course you can't my poor child, you must stay home." Her weak father replied. She lay back down in her bed to keep up the act while her father left the room. The moment he was gone she jumped up and pulled the first stack for paper from under her bed.

"Adrien's diary, let's see what he's been hiding." She took the first page and began to read.

 _Adrien's diary  
_ _Plagg wuz here ;)_

"Who's Plagg? I guess he must be Chat Noir's Kawmi."

 _1_ _st_ _September 2015_

 _Dear diary (that is usually what people say right?)  
Today is my first entry and the reason is because it is my first day of being the super hero Chat Noir.  
It all started out as a normal day, it was another time when I tried to run away and go to school but got caught as usual. The highlight of that experience was that I helped an old man get up from the ground. Pathetic right. Anyway I continued with my lessons and it turned out that Natalie had told father about my little incident._

 _Later I went to my room and turned on the TV. The news was blasting of this super villain which I know now as an akuma. When I looked down at my table I realised there was a little box on it but I didn't put it there. So what else was I to do but pick it up and open it? There was a flash of light and this black thing appeared, his name is Plagg and he started looking for food._

 _After he explained things to me, well most things he did leave out some important details. I transformed and left to save the world. I was doing quite well too until another super hero decided to drop in literally. She came flying through the air and fell right on top of me. We got tangled in her yoyo string. She was so beautiful and I only just figured out her name. Ladybug. I think I'm in love but I've never been in love before so I don't know what it feels like._

"Well that's interesting, I thought it was just playful banter but clearly he really does love her. Let's see how Marinette or should I say Ladybug feels on the subject."

 _Dear diary  
This is my first entry and I'm really excited. I got you today because mummy and daddy bought you for me as a present. Today is my 10_ _th_ _birthday…_

"Yuck I don't want to hear the feelings of a sappy 10 year old. I'll skip ahead."

 _1_ _st_ _Sept 2015_

 _Dear Diary  
Today has been a big day for me and I don't know what to do. I think writing it down might help me think so that's why I have started to write in you again. _

_Today was just a normal day (well apart from the fact it was the first day of school). I woke up late as usual. My alarm had been playing for 15 minutes….._

 ***Back at school***

"Finally its lunch time!" Marinette flopped on her desk once the bell had rung.  
"Come on buggette, it's not over yet we have some important business to attend to."  
"And what would this important business be?" Alya interrupted.  
"Oh yeah, I forgot about those two. We're going to go and check on Chloe, we don't fully believe that she's sick." Marinette clarified. "Want to come?"

The four students ran out of the school and into a nearby ally way. Then the two super heroes transform and pick up their best friends before jumping away over the roof tops.

 ***Chloe's house/hotel***

The four landed on the balcony leading to Chloe's suit. They hid and began to listen in on what she was saying.

 _Adrien's diary  
Plagg wuz here ;)_

"Wait. That's my diary. Why does she have that?" Adrien looked scared.

"Who's Plagg? I guess he must be Chat Noir's Kawmi." Chloe said aloud.

"What? She knows?" the super duo said at the same time. With wide eyes but soon recovered. They knew something like this would happen eventually and they just needed to keep calm.

….. _She was so beautiful and I only just figure out her name. Ladybug. I think I'm in love but I've never been in love before so I don't know what it feels like._

"Aww does my kitty have a crush?" Ladybug asked the leather hero behind her. Her turned bright red. But the tables turned when Chloe began to red Marinette's diary.

 _Oct 15_ _th_ _2015_

 _Dear Diary  
Oh my gosh Adrien is so cute! I just can't stop looking at him. Alya thinks it's just a crush but I'm not so sure. Tikki says most Ladybug's fall for their Chat Noir but I don't get it. I like Chat but I'm in love with Adrien, what do I do?_

"Well, well, well, my lady. Now who has the crush?" Chat Noir sassily commented.  
"Hey you said it first" Ladybug snapped.  
"Uh, uh. I said in love not crush."  
"Well so did I."  
"I said it first."  
"I thought it first."  
"If I remember correctly you thought that I put gum on your seat."  
"Well….."  
"Oh will you two just shut up and kiss already." Alya rolled her eyes with a smug look on her face. The super spandex wearers suddenly remembered that they had company and stopped their flirty banter, moving away from each other.

 _Nov 4_ _th_ _2015_

 _Dear Diary  
Today was a really bad day. Think of the worst day of your life and triple it. My best friend was akumitized because I wasn't there when she needed me. I wish I could tell her but it would put her in danger if I did….._

"I'm really sorry about that Alya, I wasn't there when you needed me and….." she was then interrupted by Alya.  
"No sweat girl, you were busy saving Paris either that or sleeping because you had saved Paris the night before." She gave her a reassuring smile.

Chloe suddenly got out of bed and headed towards the group.

"Look she's coming we had better scat." Nino stated before grabbing onto Chat Noir, Alya doing the same and they ran back along the roofs back to school.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry guys again for the late update. I had another case of writers block. Luckily this story should only have a few chapters to go (well I say that but you know how it goes). Thank you for your persistence in reading and I hope you enjoy this new chapter.**

 ***Hawkmoths lair***

"What news have you for me?" Hawkmoths booming voice filled the room.  
"I believe you will be pleased master with what I have to tell you." Chloe smiled. "I have found out the identities if Ladybug and Chat Noir," She proclaimed.  
"And. Who are they?"  
"They are two people from my class, teenagers for that matter. They will be no match against us."  
"What proof have you of this." Hawkmoth eyed her suspiciously as if he didn't believe her.  
"I have there diaries. They have written everything about how they became superheros and even their weaknesses."  
"Good. Gather all the information you can. This will be the easiest win ever!" Chloe left the room excited about the task set before her.

 ***Chloe's room***

"Okay so I need to find something. I already know that Chat Noir is love with Ladybug and Marinette is in love with Adrien so but they don't act like they know that and they're not dating so they can't know each other's identities. I could expose them to each other. No that would also expose me too. I could….." Chloe thought on the subject for another half an hour before turning back to their diaries.

"Woah, wait a minute. Marinette has Adrien's face plastered all over her walls. If I could just get a picture….." Chloe transformed and left to go to Marinette's house.

When Chloe landed on the top balcony she looked through the window to find Marinette gone. She de-transformed and jumped through the trap door.

"Now where can they….. Oh, well that was too easy." Chloe reached into her pocket, grabbed her phone and took a photo of Marinette's wall and computer screen.  
"Now let's see if there is anything else juicy in her room." Chloe began her search. Unbeknownst to her there was a little red and black bug watching from a corner.  
"This is just like the movies," Chloe commented out aloud. "Where the spy looks for clues through the bad guys room."

Suddenly Tikki had an idea. But she would need some help to put it into action. If it worked Marinette and Adrien could be put in the clear but if it didn't, the whole world would end up knowing and their miraculous' would be taken away. It was a great risk to take but it was the only way.

Suddenly Tikki saw that Chloe was walking in her direction. She acted like a toy.  
"Oh look it's that weird toy thing that I gave to Prince Ali. I guess she has a couple of them. Oh well, I couldn't find much more here. I should just go and see what Adrien has."

Chloe then transformed again and fled the room leaving Tikki behind to think about her plan.


	14. Chapter 14

**Don't forget to go to our page and check out the challenge because the next chapter is the last one.**

 ***At school***

 _Buzz._ Marinette's phone went off signalling an incoming text. It was a group chat called Miraculous Crew.   
_Alya: so wht do we do now  
Nino: yea u 2 wht r we 2 do now?  
Adrien: Will you two please use proper grammar  
Nino: srry  
Marinette: come over to my house after class B)  
Alya: ;)  
Nino: cool  
Adrien: x) _

Then the conversation ended and they went back to listening to class.

 ***Marinette's house***

"So you two super friends what do we do?" Alya asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"Hum….. Can you guys excuse me I need to have a talk with Tikki?" Marinette stood up and walked into the bathroom with her kawmi.

"Tikki, what do we do? Chloe knows who we are. I should never have trusted her. It was stupid of me to believe she could change" Marinette cried.  
"Marinette, calm down. It's not the end of the world. Plus trusting and caring is also part of the job as a superhero. If you didn't forgive Chloe you would be doing your job wrong. As for Chloe knowing, I have a plan." Marinette smiled and walked out the door to the others.

"Hey Mari, why did you have to go into the other room? You could have talked to Tikki here" Alya questioned.  
"Sorry. I guess I've just gotten used to only completely freaking out in front of Tikki." Alya's face dropped.  
"Are you saying that you don't completely freak out in front of me? Wow I am so sorry Tikki."

"Okay but I think we have a more pressing need at hand. Someone who, let's just say isn't the must trustworthy person, knows your identities. What are we going to do?" Nino interrupted.  
"There's no need to stress, I have a plan. But it will need some sacrifice on Adrien and Marinette's part" Tikki explained. Everyone nodded. "Okay so here's what we do."

 ***The next day at school***

The group of four where at their seats talking. While Chloe was eavesdropping on their conversation to see if she could get any more information.

"Nino have you finished it?" Adrien sked his best friend.  
"Yeah cause if anyone found out Adrien and I would never live it down." Marinette looked around the room to see if anyone was listening. This only confirmed Chloe's suspicions. What else could they be talking about if not their powers? But if that was so that meant Alya and Nino knew as well and that Marinette and Adrien knew about each other. Something wasn't adding up.

"Don't worry. No one suspects a thing. You two are safe" Alya reassured.  
"Thanks Alya, we owe you big time." Marinette thanked her best friend.

Chloe knew that Marinette and Adrien where Ladybug and Chat Noir but did Alya and Nino? This would need further investigation. But that would have to happen after class because the teacher walked into the class room and began the roll call.

 ***At lunch***

The group of suspicious friends walked out of the class room with Chloe on their tail. Luckily for her Sabrina was sick that day and wouldn't be around to annoy her.

"So should we go and have a look at it?" Alya asked her friends.  
"That sounds like a good idea." Adrien replied giving a side glance to Chloe knowing full well she was there and why. So far she had no clue of their plan or even that they knew about hers. It was going perfectly. They just had to reel her in.  
"Actually I think it would be better after class when no one is around to eves drop on us." Marinette deliberately clued. "How about after school in the library?"  
"Sounds good" everyone agreed.

"Well, well, well. I can guess where I'll be after school." Chloe thought. At this rate she could have them unmasked by sunset. Hawkmoth was going to be so impressed.

 ***After school in the Library***

"Okay Chloe got held up in class, I just wanted to check that everyone knows what they're doing." Tikki looked at the group and they nodded.  
"She has no idea, the plan is working perfectly," Adrien stated.

Then Chloe walked through the door trying to go unnoticed. But the group knew she was there so they began to talk. Chloe got out her phone and began to record.

"I can't believe it was you the whole time. I just….. It's amazing," Adrien said in awe.  
"I know, this is great. You're Chat Noir my Chat. I just don't know how I could be so lucky."  
"And you're My Lady. My partner and the girl who sits behind me."

Satisfied with what she had gotten Chloe stood up and left the room.

"Stage one of plan Adrienette complete," Alya cheered.  
"Plan what?" Adrien and Marinette said in unison.  
"Hahahahaha whoops I meant plan get Chloe off your sent," Alya corrected.  
"Do you think she took the bait?" Nino asked.  
"Well she looked satisfied with what she had gotten." Tikki flew out of her hiding place.  
"Good, stage two begins tomorrow, I have Miss Bustier on board so this should work."  
"Okay see you two tomorrow. Adrien and I have some business to attend to….. alone" Marinette explained.  
"Okay we'll leave you two love bird… I mean super heroes alone." Alya and Nino then left the room quietly.

"Hey….."  
"Hey….."  
"I uh….. are you ready for tomorrow?" Marinette said nervously.  
"I guess so. We also haven't really had time to process this new information." Marinette gave him a blank look. "You know the fact that I'm Chat Noir and you're Ladybug."  
"Oh right that, let's go over to my house, I'll get cookies and we'll have a talk."


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry this is the second last chapter, I decided to split this chapter in half.**

 ***The next day at school***

"Nino, do you really think this will work? It's just that I don't know what would happen if the world found out about us. I might have my Miraculous taken away and….." Adrien was interrupted by Nino.  
"Dude, stop stressing. The more you stress the less likely it is that we will succeed. Everyone knows that you and Marinette are good actors and Chloe is so thick that she'll believe anything that is put in front of her. Relax man. Take a deep breath in and out." Adrien complied.

Marinette and Alya came up the stairs.  
"Okay so we begin at 10:00. That gives us two hours of lesson time and time for you two stress heads to get your act together."

The bell rang and they made their way to class.

 ***10:00 am***

"Alya, Nino, Marinette and Adrien you may go now. We'll see you tomorrow," Miss Busier dismissed them.  
"Thanks miss." They stood up, packed their things and left the room.  
"Uh….. Miss could I go to the bathroom?" Chloe asked not a moment afterwards.  
"Yes Chloe of course you can." Chloe then got up and left in the same direction as the others.

She followed them all the way to the park where she hid and waited for them to do something.

"I can't believe it was you the whole time. I just….. It's amazing," Adrien said in awe.  
"I know, this is great. You're Chat Noir my Chat. I just don't know how I could be so lucky."  
"And you're My Lady. My partner and the girl who sits behind me."

Wait weren't those the exact words they had used yesterday?

"Okay and now for the big finale, the kiss. One, two, three." Nino directed.  
Marinette and Adrien leaned in but just as they were about to kiss Chloe jumped out of the bushes.

"What do you think you are doing?" She yelled.  
"Shooting a movie, duh. So if you could just leave that would be great," Alya sassed.  
"What do you mean shooting a movie? I thought you were confessing to being Ladybug and Chat Noir." Everyone laughed at her last statement. "I know it's you two. I saw you change back and I read your diaries." They laughed again.  
"You thought they were Ladybug and Chat Noir?" Nino laughed.

"Chloe, you didn't see us change back. Ladybug and Chat Noir often come to our house to get food and relax before they go home," Marinette stated.  
"And we don't keep real diaries. In order for us to act well we had to act like the characters we were playing so we wrote diaries about how being a super hero could fit into our lives," Adrien continued.  
"Plus where do you think we would have the time to be super heroes when I'm class president and an ammeter designer and Adrien is a model not to mention how strict his father is."  
"So then why were you just confessing to being Ladybug and Chat Noir?" Chloe asked in disbelief.  
"We're play them silly. I'm Bridgette and Adrien is Felix."  
"But what about your earrings and ring?"  
"Fakes. Ladybug and Chat helped us make them. Neat aren't they." Alya joined in.

Chloe couldn't believe what she was hearing. Everything was a lie. So all she could do now was run away in tears. And that is what she did.

"Yes, I would call that a success, wouldn't you!" Alya yelled once Chloe was out of ear shot, then she whispered to Nino and the kawamis. "And now it's time for plan Adrienette.

 ***Later on that night***

"Hey Chat, we're almost done here. Do you want to go and hang out at the Eiffel tower for a bit?" Ladybug asked while chasing after her kitten.  
"That sounds like a good idea." He smiled.

The two landed on the Eiffel tower to find something strange awaiting them. There was a table with a fancy dinner set up and candles burning in the middle. They went over to the table and read the note. It said:

 _Great job guys with plan suspicious Chloe, it was a great success. But there is one more plan to complete and we think you know what it is.  
Love Alya and Nino_

 _Ps. Plan Adreinette is a go_

"Well we can't let our friends down now can we."  
They sat at the table and let their transformations down. Before Plagg could say a word Tikki grabbed him and flew to the other side.

"Well this is nice, but what plan could they possibly be trying to fill?" Marinette asked in genuine surprise.  
"Oh Marinette you can be so thick sometimes." With that said Adrien leaned forward and kissed her right on the lips and they smiled.

 ***Hawkmoth's lair***

"What do you mean it wasn't them? You had so much evidence to prove their guilt" Hawkmoth barked.  
"It was all fake. They were just filming a movie about Ladybug and Chat Noir."  
"You are useless. I have no more need for you."  
"But you said….."

Hawkmoth then clenched his fist in her direction and a purple butterfly came out of her chest. He purified it and put it with the others for further use.

Chloe was left on the ground confused.  
"Where am I? Who are you?"  
"Get out of my sight!" He yelled and Chloe ran as fast as her legs would carry her, not even looking where she was going, she just had to get out of there.


	16. Chapter 16

***The next day***

"I'm so glad things turned out. We don't have to give up our miraculous after all."  
The group was gathered at the school gates waiting for school bell to ring.  
"Well we're just lucky that Chloe took the bait and followed us because there wouldn't have been another chance."  
"Speaking of which here she comes now."

As if on que Chloe's limo turned up and she stepped out.  
"Ugly, ugly, ugly. Why is everyone here so unattractive compared to me it's tiring." Chloe groaned to her friend/slave Sabrina.  
"I totally agree Chloe, no one can compare to your beauty."

"Well Chloe is back to her normal self," Marinette deadpanned.  
"It would seem so. Is it bad that I miss the akumitized Chloe?" Alya asked the group.  
"Yes!" The two super heroes stated.  
Nino leaned over and whispered in Alya's ear. "Don't worry, they miss it too.

"Hey Adrikins, do you want to walk into school with me?" Chloe asked completely ignoring the rest of the group. "You know like the perfect couple we are." That last statement didn't go down well with either heroes in the group.  
"No Chloe I would rather walk in with my girlfriend."  
"Oh but I am your girlfriend silly."  
"No you're not." And as if to prove his point Adrien swooped down and kissed Marinette.  
Chloe stormed off screaming, "Unbelievable, just unbelievable."

"Uh, hm," Nino cleared his throat at the two still kissing teenagers but neither responded. He cleared it again but still no response.  
"Marinette! Adrien's coming over here!" Alya screamed and they stopped.  
"What? Where?" Marinette looked around until she found Adrien standing right in front of her with his hands around her waist.  
"My Lady, did you really fall for that?"  
"Ha, ha whoops, force of habit"  
"Hey, love birds. So it looks like our little plan worked." Alya said bringing them back into the real world and out of each other's eyes. A muffled voice came out of Marinette's bag, "Adrienette is a go."  
Everyone laughed and began to walk inside.

 ***In the class room***

Adrien and Marinette walked in the class room holding hands. Big mistake, the entire class erupted in cheers and chants. Then they all said (well except Chloe and Sabrina of course) "Adrienette is a go!"  
"Seriously, did everyone know about this?" Adrien asked while Marinette just went as red as a tomato.  
"It may or may not have been a competition on who could get you together first," Alya whispered to them then followed it up with, "okay everybody, settle down. Just to let you know it was Nino and me who got them together so no saying any different." Everyone groaned at her statement but they all knew that those two wouldn't get together any other way. "Still, congratulations to Marinette and Adrien. Hip, hip, hooray. Hip, hip, hooray."

"Thank you for that Alya. Now it's time to sit down and start the lesson." Ms Bustier said as the students all sat down. "If you will turn to page 56 of your textbooks….."

 ***At lunch***

"Well we can say that is a job complete. I just still can't believe you're….." But Alya never got to finish her sentence because the blond brat of the school came walking towards them at high-speed.  
"Hey, Maritrash. I have had enough of your lying. You need to tell the whole school now that you lied and that I am with Adrien!" She yelled. Adrien stood up to protest but Marinette told him it was okay.

"Chloe, listen to me and listen to me good. You do not rule me, you don't rule this school and you especially don't rule Paris. You cause akuma every day with just the blink of an eye and don't even care. I don't care who your father is or how much money you have. You cannot tell me what to do. I love this man and you will just have to deal with it. Nothing in this world could change how I feel about him and nothing will. You can yell and scream, throw a tantrum even. But nothing you can say will change this fact. You lost Chloe and this is a battle you are never, ever going to win. So just leave and don't bother me again." Then Marinette sat down and ignored the stars truck Chloe behind her.

"Damn girl. You told her good. And of course I filmed the whole thing." Alya congratulated her friend.  
"Is that really how you feel?" Adrien asked in disbelief.  
"Of course it is Adrien, I love you." Marinette began to lean forward.  
"Guy, sorry to break up this party but I think I should remind you that we are in the school cafeteria and some people want to keep their lunch."  
"Oh right, but still well done Princess."  
"It was nothing. You could even say that it's in my job description," Marinette grinned.  
"And Chloe, look at what she is doing now." They all looked over and Chloe was towering over some poor new kid who sat in her 'Thursday seat' as she called it.  
"Well it looks like that is just her true calling." With that being said the whole group stated laughing and finished eating their lunch.

X Ebony

 **Hey guys, thank you so much for reading this fan fiction. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Unfortunately I have no shout outs to give because no one accepted the challenge. If you would like to know what this challenge is please go to our page by clicking on our name at the top.**

 **Thanks again for reading and God bless.**

 **Bugout!**


End file.
